nuestra historia
by Anixbelcest 8000
Summary: hola esta historia la hice por un motivo no les dire ustedes entren a mi paguina en facebook y sabran y no se enojen con migo por esa historia la hice con los mejores escritores que pude me faltaron muchos pero bueno no se enojen
1. el desenso

era un dia tranquilo en la superficie unos chicos de diferentes paises chateaban por facebook y una chica llamada crixar nos invitaba a su casa todos aceptaron pero te nian que viajar pero trixli pago los voletos de todos y se fueron a reunir en la casa de crixar pero crixar los fue a traer a el aeropuerto todos estaban muy felices pero karem vio una alcantarilla abierta y fue a ver de que se trataba y bajoaron a ver todos y que sedieron cuante de a donde iba karem bajaron y se toparon en una pared con la marca de shane todos se sorprendieron bajoterra si ecxiste todos salieron y fueron a planear un plan para bajar a bajoterra y preparar sus cosas

_en el cuarto de crix_

_crix-_muy bien tenemos que planear un plan para bajar a bajoterra

fredy-si pero como lo haremos

karem-si porque la silla solo es de uno node un grupo de pro-adolesentes

dark-si tiene razon karem

trixli-si pero hay que planearlo ahorra por que mañlana partimos no?

crix-si

swwaggi-ok vamos a planearlo si

todos-ok

* * *

crix- es un bueen plan

elixie-si pero no hay que llevar mucho solo ropa que paresca de lansador

jen-si y ya en bajoterra conseguiremos babosas y tubos

loscas historias-y compraremos lansadoras no

crix-por supuesto

trixli-si pero alguien no se alocara cuando vea a eli no dijo viendo a zaira

zaira-pero pero pero aaaaaaaa ok pero es es aaaaaaaaaaaa muy bien tratare de no emosionarme mucho

todos-aja si pues

zaira-ok alguien me puede sujetar porfavor cualdo los veamos

trixli-yo lo hare

crix- ok a hacerlo dijo poniendo su mano al sentro del grupo

karem-ok dijo poniendo su mano

fredy-porque no

zaira-ok

jen-agamoslo

elixie-SI

locas historias-viva

swwagggii-si

dark-muy bien

crix-que dices trixli

trixli-HAY QUE HASERLO

todos-123 **HACIA BAJOTERRA**

* * *

crix-bien espero que funcione sus y mis padres nos dieron permiso fue muy extrañño pero lo hicieron vamonos

_ya en la alcantaria_

jen-que esto no deberia de estar en E.E.U.U

karem-si pero somos afortunados de encontrar uno

jen-si

crix-menos charla mas ayuda

karem-o sierto subanse

_depues de 19 minutos en areglarse_

freddy-listos chicos

todos-si

freddy-muy bien aqui voy listo dijo presionando el voton

karem-esperen yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

todos-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa esto es fabuloso

* * *

hola ya saben que hice esta historia por una razon si no saben entren a mi paguina en facebook y beran porque la hice solo dire 3 cosas del suguiente capitulo

1 que hiso karem porque yo en esta historia la voy a defender

2 si no me doy una explicasion de porque se vengan de karem ustedes las pagaran

3 zaira ya veras como vas a reaccionar cuando veas a eli jejejejeje solo lo hare por molestar

bye

reviews?


	2. ya en bajoterra

en el capitulo anterior

* * *

karem-esperen yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

todos-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa esto es fabuloso

* * *

todos-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

crix-miren bajoterra

todos-wuaw

karem-el mundo bajo nuestros pies

trixli-eli pues

karem-noo no no no

todos-ajaaaaa si oues sisi como tu digas karem

dark-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YA QUIERO VER A ELI AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

crix-te gusta eli no

dark-no como cres SI SI MEGUSTA ELI SHANE

freddy-ya aterisamos chicas

todos-wuaw

swwaggi-quiero una babosa awwwwwwwww

crix-ahi va una sabes

swwaggi-DONDE

crix-ahi

swwaggi-awwww que tierna mira dijo tomando a la babosa vengala

todos-awwwwwwwwwww la babosa solo hiso ojitos

trixli-muy bien ahorra el problema es donde dormiremos

karem-oouu eso si no lo planeamos

crix-talves alla aquie un hotel

freddy-si tal vez lo alla pero recuerden aqui no saben nada de la superficie entendido

todos-sip

crix-muy bien vamos a comprar ropa de lanzador pero antes cambiemonos porque esta ropa no hay aqui

todos-ok

_depues de cambiarse_

crix-muy bien vamonos

todos-ok

_ya en la tienda_

crix-muy vien busque ropa de lanzador o lo que quiera

todos-ok

crix-nos vemos aqui en 30 minutos

_luego de 30 minutos_

karem-muy bien a pagar

crix-pero no tenemos oro

todos-y con que vamos a pagar

crix-no lo se

kerem-buenoooooooooooooooooooo

todos-BUENO QUE

karem-encontre 4 monedas de oro

crix-ok vamos a ver cuanto cuesta

_ya en la caja_

karem-disculpe cuanto cuesta toda esta ropa

vendedor-bueno costaria 50 monedas

karem-oooooooouuuu no tenemos suficientes monedas

vendedor-a ok esperen no me confundi esta ropa esta en liquidacion

karem-y cuestaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

vendedor-5 monedas

crix-ooooooooooooooo nos falta 1 moneda

freddy-esperen tengo 1 moneda mas

vendedor-ok aqui tienen niños

todos-GRACIAS

_en un lugar de bajoterra_

crix-muy bien hay que vestirnos

todos-ok

_depues de 15 minutos_

crixar iba bestida con una camisa ROJA y unos pantalones negros con con botas rojas y la punta de las botas son blancas

karem iba vestida con una camisa naranja pantalon negro y botas negras

* * *

miren aqui esta la 2 parte me voy x que mi primo me apresuro


	3. el encuentro

swwaggi iba vestida con una camisa rasa con unos pantalones blancos y cotas blancas y guantes rosas

freddy tenia una la ropa de eli solo que enves de naranja era verde

dark tenia una camisa morada y unos pantalones negros y botas blancas

jen tenia una camisa gris y unos pantalones verdes con botas negras

locas historias tenia una camisa dorada con unos pantalones blancos y unas botas doradas

zaira tenia una camisa negraazulada y unos pantalones negros y botas negraazuladas

elixie tenia una camisa cafe y unos pantalones naranjas con botas cafes y por ultimo

trixli tenia una camisa celeste y unos pantalones amarillos y botas celestes (perdon olvide los guante todos los guantes de los lanzadores son del color de sus camisas exepto los que ya les puse)

crix-muy bien vamonos ala ciudad de bajoterra para ver donde dormiremos

nosotros-ok

pero envez de ir a la ciudad de bajoterra paramos al refugio shane

karem-miren el refugio shane

jen-que tal si vamos a visitarlos

crix-no lo creo que tal si no estan

zaira-yo creo que si dijo corriendo hacia el refugio

todos-NOOOOOOOOOOO ZAIRA DIJIMOS PERSIGUIENDOLA

_en el refugio shane_

eli-que tal si vamos a dar un paseo no chicos

trixie-ok vamos o esperen ire por mi camara

eli-ok te esperaremos en el garage

_devuelta con nosotros_

trixli-ya casi la tengo

crix-tirate

trixli-ok

zaira-llegeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee auch

trixli-perdon pero era la unica forma de detenerte

zaira-pero llege a la puerta ...

eli-niños que hacen aqui

crix-vinimos persiguiendo a zaira

eli-y porque?

crix-porque sus padres dijeron que no se alejara mucho de la casa pero al parecer lo hicimos dijo viendo a zaira y zaira hiso cara de yo?

crix-si tu

zaira-perdon pero es que aaaaaaaaaaaa nada

crix-si mejor espera a que tus padres se den cuenta que no estamos serca de la casa

zaira-pero si la casa esta muy lejos de aqui

eli-y de donde son?

dark-DE LA SUPERFICIE

* * *

hola no me mates crix zaira y dark pero lo hice por molestar espero sus reviews

cha-o c-h-a-o


	4. momento incomodo

hola soy yo denuevo miren voy a tardar un buen rato en terminar esta historia porque mi mama me quito la laptop y ahora tengo que usar la compu de escritorio asi que aqui esta el 4 chapter

* * *

luego de esas palabras eli quedo en shok en eso llega trixie y pregunta

trixie-hola por que li esta en shok niños

crix- no lose trixie

trixie-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm eli eli ELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

eli-eeeeeeeeeeeee si si trix que quieres

trixie-que te paso estabas en shok

eli-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa esque las palabras de esa niña me impactaron

trixie-y cual fueron

dark-que venimos de la superficie

nosotros-DARK QUE NO APRENDISTE LA VES ANTERIOR

dark-lo siento dijo en un tono muy agudo

trixie se quedo en shok al igual que su amado (perdon no resisti)

eli-yo me encargo

eli aplaudio enfrente de su cara pero nada entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla y asi si desperto

trixie-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE vienen de la superficie

crix-si pero guarden el secreto por favor

trixie-si-i no somos pronto

pronto-quien mensiono el nombre de pronto el magnifico

trixie-yoo

pronto-y porque mencionaste mi nombre porque solo en ocaciones especiales mencionas a pronto el magnifico

trixie-lo mencione porque estos niños nos preguntaron sobre tus delicias de comidas

pronto-ok pero niños no la quieren provar?

nosotros-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

pronto-awwwwwwwwwwwwwww y se retiro cabisbaja

kord-eli vamos a salir si o no

eli-si digo no digo si no mejor ya no

kord-que tienes estas ocultando un secreto vesdad cual?

eli-esque deprimero les voy a decir algo a los niños

_afuera con eli_

dark-que paso eli

eli-quieren que el resto de la banda se entere

crix-ok

eli-ooooo esta bien

eli abio la puerta y se topo con kord ya que este estaba esperando a eli en la puerta pero eli callo encima de zaira y dark kord ayudo a eli a levantarse pero este se sonrojo al maximo al igual que dark y zaira

eli-p-perdon ni-ñ-ñas

dark y zaira-no i-i-importa-e-e-e-li

* * *

muy bien aqui esta el 4 chapter de esta historia espero que les guste y dark y zaira solo las estoy molestando muajajajajajaja muajajajajajajaja cof cof

chou chou


	5. la verdad

hola me extrañaron espero que les guste esta 5 parte de nuestra historia y aqui esta

* * *

despues de un momento incomodo kord rompio el silencio

kord-eli nos vas a decir o que

eli-selos dire adentro

_ya adentro_

eli-es que lo que pasa es ...

crix-mejor dark lo dice si

eli-ok

crix-dark ...

dark-es que lo que pasa es que nos perdimos y ...

nosotros-**DARK DI AHORA LA VERDAD**

dark-pero me dijeron que no dijera antes la verdad

locas historias-si pero cuando te decimos que mientas dices la verdad y cuando te decimos que digas la verdad dices mentira quiente entiende?

crix,karem,trixli,swwaggi,freddy,zaira-nosotros

dark-ok esque nosotros venir superficie

kord-espera espera espera a caso dijiste lo que ohi

dark-sip

kord y pronto se quedaron en shok pero cierta peliroja que ria hacerles una broma y jalo su lanzadora y a torrente claro con permiso de eli nosotros solo nos reiamos bajito trixie apreto el gatillo (miau) y mojo a kord y pronto y todos explotamos en risa exepto las victimas(el matime de karem)

kord-**QUIEN FUE**

trixie-yop dijo muy tierna (no se porque puse eso)

kord-me las pagaras dijo asiendo un puño

eli-kord eso es lo que querias saber

kord-si oigan y donde esta pronto (perdon x no decir que pronto escapo antes deque trixie y kord hablaran)

_Con pronto_

el estaba usando la computadora de trixie para variar sin permiso de trixie y estaba a punto de poner en bajochat

"_AMIGOS TENEMOS NIÑOS DEL MUNDO ARDIENTE"_

pero en eso entramos todos

freddy-pronto estas aqui

pronto-noooooooooo

eli-que estas haciendo con la computadora de trixie

trixie-QUE ... PRONTO

pronto-esa es mi venganza trixie

pero trixie antes de que ponto dijera algo mas tomo a pronto de su camisa y le dijo

trixie-si vuelves a tocar mis cosas sin permiso te comvertire en espagetti pronto

pronto-jejejejejejeje rio nerrviosamente

pero antes de que trixie soltara a pronto eli le puso su mano en el hombro de la peliroja y esta solo se sonrojo mientras que nosotros nos reiamos en vos baja trixie bajo a pronto y tomo su computadora y vio que pronto estaba en bajochat y vio que iva a publicar algo que lamentaria y se lo enseño a eli

eli-QUE IBAS A HACER HERMINIUS PRONTO (creo que ese es el nombre de pronto porque lo olli en _carrera de babosas)_

pronto-que acaso todos me regañan hoy dijo molesto

eli-porque solo estas cometiendo boberias

pronto-tienes toda la razon

eli borro lo que pronto habie escrito y le dio la compu a trixie y salieron del cuarto del topoide

zaira-que tal si bajamos

todos-buena idea

cuando bajamos las escaleras dark y zaira abrasaron a su "idolo"

* * *

esta cortito lo se solo que tengo otra historia y bueno la quiero publicar pero antes queria escribir esta 5 parte


	6. ADMITANLO SE GUSTAN

hola aqui esta la 6 parte asi que disfrutenla por cierto esto se acaba en navidad creo o sino e chapters mas o talves mas chaptes mejor lean este chapter

* * *

casi terminando de bajar los demas le queriamos decir a trixie lo que sucedia ya que estaba un "poco" enojada por las chiquillas esas (no se ofendan )

trixie-que pasa niños

crix-esque ese par de niñas son "fans" de eli

trixie-ooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuu por eso lo abrasaron

nosotros-sip

cuando bajamos zaira y dark soltaron a eli y los demas sabiamos que era momento de enseñar de donde nos conosimo

zaira-trixie por favor nos prestas tu computadora

trixie-ok dijo molesta disimuladamente

trixie la tomo y se la dio a zaira y zaira a crix

zaira-ten crix

crix-gracias

_luego de encenderla entrar a internet y bla bla bla bla bla_

crix-quieren saber como nos conosimo

B.D.S.-ok

crix-miren

todos emperaron a ver de donde nos conosimos

fanfiction?ahi se conocieron?

nosotros-sip

trixie-y que hacen ahi?

crix-mira el contenido que tiene y sabras trixie

trixie-y por cierto no recuerdo harles dicho mi nombre

crix-esque en la superficie o mundo ardiente son famosos

trixie no quiso hacer mas preguntas ya que mejor decidio habrir una historia

eli y trixie-ESTAS HISTORIAS SON DE NOSOTROS 2!

zaira-noooooo son de nosotros dijo con sarcasmo

eli-pero porque

swwaggi-esque pensamos que eran pareja ya que en muchos duelos o momentos que vimos en la superficie se coqueteaban y abrasaban y eso

trixie-nunca hicimos eso

todos-AJA SI PUES

eli y trixie-QUEEEEEEEEE acaso quieren que nos besemos pues

nosotros-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

los lanzadores solo se quedan viendo como "enserio tragame bajoterra"

freddy-apues haganlo

eli-nooooo era solamente una broma

todos-enserio eli enserio era una broma

trixie-si-i

todos-no-o

trixie-si-i

todos-NO-O

trixie-SI-I

todos-NO-O

trixie**-SI-I**

todos-**NO-O**

eli-**CALLENSE!**

* * *

aqui les dejo a si que comenten


	7. lo admites o te pateo el trasero

hola que tal aqui esta l parte de la historia normal mente no e tenido inspiracion por eso el anterior no fue tan largo que digamos pero alguien me dio inspiracion y ese alguien fue karem enserio empesamos a hablar y bam seme vino la isnpiracion asi aqui esta

* * *

luego deque pararamos de discutir eli grito

eli-**CALLENSE!**

todos en ese instante paramos pero alguien decia cosas que nada que ver y ese alguien era nadamas que yo

trixli-ME GUSTA LA PIZZA Y HICE EL RIDICULO EN MI CLASE Y ... pararon verdad

todos-sip

trixli-ooooooooooooooo

eli-mejor enseñemoles como lanzar babosa no?

todos-ok

luego de unas 3 horas de explicasion empesaron los duelos

eli-1 duelo swwaggi VS pronto

trixie-2 duelo eli VS karem

kord-3 duelo trixie VS elixie

pronto- 4 duelo kord VS crix

muy bien de primero fue el duelo de SWWAGGI vs PRONTO

pronto de costumbre salio corriendo pero swwaggi tiro una aracnired amarando a pronto luego una torpedo y pronto se fue rodando y todos salimos corriendo por pronto y asi fue como swwaggi le gano a pronto(olvide decirles trixie esta grabando los duelos )

eli-muy bien es hora de el 2 duelo

trixie-ok ELI vs KAREM

el duelo empeso eli lanzo a puños y karem la esquivo pero carem lanzo una electroshok a eli por un pelito eli la esquiba pero lastimosamente se electrocuto eli se paro y lanzo a dirigible y esta le dio a karem karem para defenderse lanzo una aracnired seguido po una carnero la aragnired lo atrapo y la carnero le pego eli pudo escapar con unas heridas y lanzo a berpi karem hiso cara de HAY NO y la costumbre de berpy empeso a jirar alrededor de karem y eli penso que el gano pero noooo no señor karem tubo unaidea asique se tiro al piso y empeso a gatear debajo de berpy y vio a eli de espaldas y ella lasso una tornado

_con eli_

eli-gane

trixie- bien hecho

kord pronto y los escritres vimos a karem y solo gritamos

todos-CUIDADO ELI

pero fue tarde para eli el que se voltea y es succionado por la babosa y se lo lleva a un gran hongo y se topa en el hongo y cae como unos 3 metros

kord-KAREM TE PATEO EL TRASERO ELI

eli sol vio con cara de ENSERIO KORD NO ME DI CUENTA

trixie-mejor se acaban los duelos ya que elguien fue exesivo

karem-perdon eli

_luego de varios minutos_

eli-mejor entremos quieren

todos-ok

adentro del refiguio trixie se fue directo a la computadora para subir el video donde karem le patea el trasero a eli

pero despues de platicar se hiso de noche y bueno ellos nos dejaron dormir en la sala

_al dia siguiente_

eli fue el primero de despertarseel se fue al baño se baño se cambio y bajo pero vio al grupo de niños todos mueros (es una expresion)ya que freddy zaira y swwaggi estaban en el sillon grande crix y karem en el de uno y los demas estaban tirados en el piso eli solo se rie al vernos asien tonses decide ir a practicar como 30 minutos despues todos nos despertamos

* * *

aqui lo dejo ya veran cuantas visitas va a tener el video de eli a y karem en el siguiente capitulo ya veras a twist o en el siguiente de ese


End file.
